Not A Dream
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Shadow disappeared a few months ago, and since than Vio's been sinking slowly into depression. When Shadow appears in Vio's dreams, the purple clad hero is heartbroken when he wakes up. But, what if his dream wasn't really a dream? Yaoi/shounen-ai


**Hello! :D This is my first ever Legend of Zelda fic! :) And it's Shadow x Vio, yay ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda ;P**

* * *

"_Shadow..? Shadow?" Vio called, looking around. He didn't know where he was, and the thick fog that surrounded him made his sight limited. He called Shadow's name again, searching desperately for the other Link. He received no response and sighed dejectedly, looking down. "Shadow, where are you..?" He whispered quietly. _

_Vio's head snapped up when he thought he heard the sound of footsteps padding lightly nearby. He looked around again, trying to see more than a couple feet ahead of him. He headed in the direction he thought he'd heard the footsteps come from, his ears straining to catch the sound again. His eyes widened when he saw a dark figure ahead of him. The figure's red eyes blinked slowly, watching Vio quietly. Vio took a hesitant step towards the shadow, his hand outstretching towards it._

"_Shadow..?" He asked nervously. The shadowed figure didn't move except for another blink of its eyes. Vio took a couple more steps forward, the shadow still not moving. Vio, resisting the urge to run, quickly closed the distance between himself and the shadow. Just when he was almost close enough to see the shadow, it disappeared, and Shadow's voice sounded around him, taunting him mercilessly._

"_You can't find me, Vio. I left for a reason." The voice said before fading away. Vio stood frozen for a few moments before his knees gave way and he collapsed on the cold, hard ground below, burying his face in his hands. Small sobs shook his shoulders as tears fell down his cheeks._

"_Sh-Shadow, wh-why?"_

O.o.O.o.O

Vio jolted awake, his body jerking into an upright position. Short gasps left his lips, his body trembling from the nightmare as sweat beaded his forehead. Vio looked around his room, his eyes catching the moon still high in the sky. He looked to his side, where his shadow stretched across his bed, and felt the tears come to his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve, determined not to let the tears fall. After all, out of all the Links Vio showed the least amount of emotion. But even with his determination and pride, he still couldn't stop the tears that made their way silently down his cheeks.

This was all Shadow's fault. Shadow was the one who Vio loved. And he was also the one who disappeared from the four Links' lives without a word of good bye. Vio tried to act unaffected by Shadow's sudden disappearance, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Green, Red and even Blue had all noticed Vio slowly sinking further into depression.

Vio whimpered quietly, bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, his face burying into his knees. His sobs grew harder, and he had no control over them. He tried taking deep breaths to calm his crying, but they only grew ragged and strained from the lack of air his lungs were receiving.

"Sh-Shadow..." He cried, finally saying the dark Link's name. Ever since Shadow had disappeared, no matter how much Vio cried, he refused to say his name out loud. If he wasn't in such a state of depression at the moment he would be scolding himself for breaking down and saying it.

"You called?" Vio nearly jumped out of his skin, his head slowly turning up. There, sitting on the edge of his bed, sat Shadow, a small grin on his face. Vio's eyes widened considerably, and the tears fell more rapidly.

"Great, I woke up to another dream." He mumbled to himself, wiping his eyes hastily, not noticing the look of surprise that flashed across Shadow's face. Even if this was a dream, he couldn't stop the small glimmer of joy the bloomed in his heart from seeing Shadow.

"So... What makes you think this is a dream?" Shadow asked, his voice giving off very little emotion other than amusement. Vio scoffed quietly, avoiding looking at Shadow.

"Simple. If I was awake you wouldn't be here. You only ever appear in my dreams." He said bitterly. Shadow raised an eyebrow and crawled towards Vio.

"And what if this isn't a dream?" He whispered in the blonde's ear, pushing Vio back so that he lay against his pillows. Vio blushed at the closeness of Shadow, turning his head away slightly.

"There's no use thinking like that though. I've thought that numerous times in the past when you appeared in my dreams, but when I wake up you're never there. I'm not going to set myself up for more heartbreak by trying to believe something that isn't real." Vio murmured softly.

"Well then, if this _is_ a dream, perhaps you should take full advantage of it, no?" Vio shivered as Shadow's breath ghosted over his neck.

"A-Ah, perhaps." He stuttered, the blush on his face deepening. _'What an odd dream, it feels so real...'_ Vio thought dejectedly to himself. A series of kisses being planted down his neck brought him out of his thoughts and he moaned softly. A hand snuck its way up his nightshirt, playing teasingly with his chest.

"Mm, Vio..." Shadow murmured quietly, moving his face above Vio's and kissing the purple Link fiercely. Vio whimpered, opening his mouth so that Shadow's tongue could dart into his mouth. He reached up, wrapping his arms tightly around Shadow's neck and pulling him closer. _'Well, as Shadow said, I should just take full advantage of this dream while it's here...'_ Vio thought to himself before he got lost in Shadow's touch.

O.o.O.o.O

Vio woke up the next morning feeling a little sore. The sun now shined through his open window, directly onto his face. He groaned, raising a hand to block the sun from his eyes, when his dreams from the night before came rushing back to him. He bit his bottom lip when he felt tears threaten to spill over again, and forced himself to get up and dressed.

Vio walked into the kitchen, not paying much attention to the other Link's as he got himself a bowl of cereal. He jumped when Green touched his shoulder, grinning.

"Well, you must be happy." Green said happily. Vio raised an eyebrow questioningly at their leader.

"Happy about what?" Green looked surprise, as did Red and Blue, confusing Vio more.

"You mean you don't know?" Green asked in surprised. Vio narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Know what, Green?" He asked, slight irritation making itself known in his voice. Vio turned to Red when he spoke up.

"Shadow's back!" Vio froze, staring at Red in shock. His gaze moved from Red to Blue to Green, who was nodding.

"W-What..? No, that can't be, he disappeared, he's been gone for months, there's no way he's back." Vio whispered, wondering if he had woken up into yet another dream. Green tilted his head, placing a hand gently on Vio's shoulder.

"Vio, he is back. I promise. Go look outside." Vio stared at Green for a moment later before practically running outside. He looked around frantically, seeing no sign of Shadow.

"Well hello there beautiful." Vio jumped, turning towards where the voice came from to see Shadow sitting on the bench that lay on their porch. Vio stared at Shadow for a long minute, not believing his eyes.

"Sh... Shadow?" He whispered, afraid the dark Link grinning at him was just an illusion. Shadow's grin widened though, and he didn't disappear.

"Of course. Who else would dare to call you beautiful?" He paused. "Wait, has someone else called you beau-" Shadow's words were cut off when Vio hurled himself at him, burying his face in the dark teen's tunic. Shadow stared down at Vio in surprise for a moment before smiling gently, wrapping his arms comfortingly around Vio while the purple Link sobbed into his chest. Shadow stroked Vio's hair gently, murmuring sweet, comforting words in his ear, until he had calmed down enough to stop crying.

"My, my, did you really miss me that much?" Shadow asked, his gentle smile being replaced with a grin. Vio glared lightly up at him, not sharing Shadow's amusement.

"Where did you go?" He whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Um..." Shadow trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Where did you go!" Vio cried, louder this time. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving! Why didn't you come visit or send a letter once! Why!" Vio had started crying again during his angry rant. Shadow stared at Vio in shock for a few moments before he embraced him again, cradling him close. Vio whimpered, hiding his face in Shadow's chest again. "Why?" He whispered brokenly. Shadow sighed, running his fingers through Vio's hair.

"I'm sorry Vio... It's not that I wanted to leave you... But certain, er... Issues came up which forced me to leave. I didn't mean to be away for so long. And every second away from you was agonizing." He added the last part softly, kissing Vio's forehead. Vio sniffled, wiping hastily at his eyes. Shadow smiled gently at him. "You know, this is really surprising. I'm a little honoured that the ever strict Vio would cry for me." He snickered when Vio glared at him again before he cupped the blonde's cheek, kissing him softly. Vio kissed back, his eye fluttering closed. Shadow pulled back a centimetre, his breath ghosting over Vio's lips. "I love you, Vio..." He murmured, kissing the other again.

"I love you too..." Vio murmured back. He watched Shadow curiously when the darker Link grinned suddenly.

"Hey, guess what Vio?" He whispered. Vio tilted his head, confused.

"What?" Vio asked. The words that left Shadow's mouth next caused Vio's face to flush a bright red.

"Last night wasn't a dream."

* * *

**Whoo, that's it :) I liked it. I don't know why, but I like writing angst ^^ And yes, I didn't write a lemon *gasps of shocks* Yes yes, I know. I felt like it would ruin the mood of the story though... I don't know, I feel like this is much better without a lemon though. So, sorry for those who wanted one ^-^" I may write another chapter with a lemon if anyone requests it. Anyway, please review~ :D Reviews are love~**


End file.
